


soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Disney Songs, F/F, Flying, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess should've known Kara would do something idiotic once they were in the air, something that would piss her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneworldaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/gifts).



> me: imagine Kara taking Jess flying and singing A Whole New World while Jess cusses her out  
> Julia: I hope you're LITERALLY WRITING THIS RIGHT NOW tbqh
> 
> well, a day or so behind schedule but here it is. Because it's necessary.

Jessica is kicking herself for even allowing Kara to have considered the possibility of this earlier. She should've known Kara would do something idiotic once they were in the air, something that would piss her off.

And now, with the wind rushing around her ears and the only other sound being Kara belting out a Disney ballad, she's wondering how much it would hurt if she just rolled off Kara's back now and let herself fall. 

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wooooonderrrrrrrrrr-"  

"Danvers, if you don't stop singing that fucking song I'm gonna drop kick you when we land!" 

Her only answer is a breathless giggle before Kara continues. "-sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride, a whole new wooooooooooorl-" 

"I'll shove that cape up your ass!" 

"-one to tell us no or where to go-" 

"GO TO HELL!" 

"-dazzling place I never knew, but now I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that-" 

"-that you're a crazy bitch and I don't know why I let you do this to me?!" 

"-unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soari-" 

"You'll have indescribable feelings when I kick your ass for this!" 

When they finally land (after Kara finishes  _the entire fucking song_ ) and Jessica can let go of her death-grip on Kara (which, refreshingly, doesn't hurt her in the least), she whirls around to glare at her. "Why the fuck did you _do_ that? That was fucking ridiculous!" 

Kara's grinning, the way she always is after a flight. "I know. I just kinda always wanted to do that with a pretty girl." 

"Gross." Jessica rolls her eyes. "I guess this is what I get for dating younger. Fucking romantic bullshit." 

"Hey, you bought  _me_ that drink," Kara points out, as she leans in for a kiss.


End file.
